Conventional grand pianos are plagued by excessive friction at the Jack and knuckle interface causing noise, wear and tear, requiring frequent regulation and lubricant being applied to the jack and knuckle. Friction at the Jack and knuckle interface is caused primarily by the wippen lever carrying the jack not working with the principle of Archimedes. The capstan screw on the piano key is too much away of the distal end of the wippen lever. This friction is also caused by the jack spring pressing downwardly upon the jack and wippen lever and by gravity of the hammer assembly.